


冤家路窄（一）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	冤家路窄（一）

　　“嗯——哈——”魏大勋口中溢出几声气音的呻吟，他无力地向后靠在门板上，长长的脖子伸出美妙的线条，不明显的喉结只凸起了一个小小的弧线上下滚动着，惹得对面的男人伸出舌头舔弄啃噬。  
　　“白敬亭——嗯、别舔……啊——你、你这个混蛋……”魏大勋被人拖着屁股抱起来抵在门板上，为了不掉下去，他不得不伸出手紧紧圈住白敬亭的脖子，“手、手老实点……”  
　　白敬亭自然是不会乖乖听话，一手大力揉捏魏大勋丰满柔软的臀肉，一手在对方胸前作恶，圆润的指尖恶意揉捏敏感的乳头，修剪整齐的指甲是不是惩罚般地掐一下，给人一边的乳尖玩弄得红肿起来，另一边却徒劳地在空中立着无人光顾。  
　　作恶的家伙看着魏大勋胸前两枚被他折腾得颜色大小都变得不同的乳尖，血气上涌地喘了口粗气，胯下只觉得硬得发痛。  
　　白敬亭此时衣衫整齐，连头发丝儿都一丝不苟，可魏大勋却被扒得只剩一件白衬衫和一条领带，平日端端正正的工作装此时却像情趣内衣一样点缀着诱人的妖精，勾得白敬亭眼底都要红了。  
　　衬衫挂在肌肉线条流畅的臂弯，前前后后该遮的地方一点也没遮到，反而露着柔软的胸膛勾引，白敬亭低头看了眼魏大勋赤裸的下身，收回折磨乳头的手转而握住那人挺立的欲望：“哟，淌了这么多水啊，东西倒是不小，可惜了是个喜欢被人插的变态。”  
　　“你他妈才变……嗯！”魏大勋一听这个词儿就炸毛了，这人平日里对他冷嘲热讽也就算了，主动把他压在这玩弄竟然还骂他变态，刚要怒气冲冲地反驳就被人撸动的手打断，禁不住呻吟出声，“嗯……你想上我还、啊……还好意思说我是变态……”  
　　果然跟想的一样软。  
　　白敬亭恋恋不舍地揉捏魏大勋的屁股，也没理魏大勋的挑衅，探身在对方的脖颈和肩头吮吻，给人啃得直喊疼，晶亮的口水在魏大勋的颈窝闪着光，一个个鲜红的印记仿佛在宣示着主权。  
　　“我还没跟男的做过。”白敬亭学着记忆里的场景在魏大勋的脖颈留下吻痕，在肩头狠狠咬了一口又顺着向下吻到精致瘦削的锁骨，牙齿磨蹭着只包着一层皮的脆弱骨头，“他是这么对你的吧？”  
　　魏大勋显然不知道白敬亭在说些什么，艰难地从混沌里挣出一丝清明：“啊……什么？”  
　　白敬亭压下心里莫名其妙的嫉妒，转而叼住魏大勋被玩弄得红肿微痛的乳尖，啃咬起来，惹得魏大勋受不住地提高了音量：“别、别咬——啊嗯、痛……别总弄那边……”  
　　“哦？那是这边也要的意思了？”白敬亭坏心眼地羞辱，“小变态。”  
　　坚硬的牙齿磨蹭着脆弱的乳尖，侮辱的话语钻进魏大勋的脑袋里，可他却被这一切撩动得更加兴奋，忍不住顶胯，让得不到安慰的下身在白敬亭不再活动的手里撸动。  
　　白敬亭轻轻叼着一边乳头，配合地撸动那人的欲望，手法娴熟得让人低喘出声，感觉到魏大勋即将达到高潮，白敬亭装作被那人的乱动弄松了劲儿，托住屁股的手臂一松，魏大勋猝不及防地抱住白敬亭脖子却仍然阻止不了自己半跪在地上，小巧的乳尖一下子就蹭着白敬亭的牙齿弹出来，湿黏的性器也从白敬亭手里跳出来，一时间又痛又爽，控制不住地淫叫出声，头皮发麻地达到了顶峰。  
　　魏大勋松开手臂彻底跪坐在地上，胸前火辣辣地痛，一下子就跟另一边的乳尖一样红肿，身下的欲望颤巍巍地在空中小股地射出浊液。身前得到了满足，身后却没有，魏大勋是gay，而且向来是被插的那一个，得不到满足后穴空虚地一缩一缩，痒得抓心挠肝。  
　　这都什么事儿啊。  
　　魏大勋不想这样，但是后穴强烈的空虚让他顾不得别的，只能祈求眼前这个他厌恶不已的男人。他抬起眼可怜兮兮地看居高临下的白敬亭，勾引的意味不言而喻，湿漉漉的眼神让白敬亭呼吸一制，衣衫整齐的人捏住魏大勋的下巴怼到胯下，指着被魏大勋高潮弄脏的西装裤下命令：“舔干净。”  
　　魏大勋得到圣旨一般伸出舌头，一点点舔干净自己射出来的东西，粗糙的布料磨得舌头一阵一阵流涎水，濡湿了神色的西装裤。他舔干净别处的白浊，翻起眼皮幽怨又魅惑地瞥了白敬亭一眼——他向来知道怎么诱惑男人，果然感受到鼻尖的小帐篷又鼓起了些。  
　　他先隔着裤子舔弄白敬亭胯下沉甸甸不容小觑的东西，又连着西装裤一起用牙齿轻咬，戏弄了一会儿感受到那人不耐烦地顶胯，便伸手摸上去解那人的皮带。  
　　啊，还是好气。  
　　魏大勋半褪下白敬亭的裤子，又不愿意直接遂人的意，想折磨折磨这平时对他态度恶劣的家伙，只隔着内裤漫不经心地舔弄白敬亭坚硬发烫的性器。  
　　“会不会啊你，不会我教你。”白敬亭一把捞起魏大勋，把人翻过去趴在门板上背对着他，长臂从下面一捞，挺翘的小屁股就赤裸裸地撅起来。  
　　他又想起魏大勋戏弄他让他当众出丑时的模样，也是恨得牙痒痒，用了十成十的力气一巴掌抽在白嫩的臀肉上。  
　　“啊！！”臀瓣瞬间红肿，一个大大的手掌印烙在柔软诱人的地方，剧烈的疼痛一下子逼出了魏大勋的生理泪水，泪眼婆娑的回头瞪白敬亭：“你轻点！！”  
　　“嘘——你想让全公司的人都知道你在挨操吗？”魏大勋勾人的泪眼让白敬亭恨不得拿相机拍下来，他又痴迷地抚上红肿的臀瓣揉捏，“还是你这个变态故意想被轮奸？”  
　　魏大勋被人一声一声变态欺负得更加委屈，气得攥拳颤抖，他咬着下唇刚要尥蹶子不干，身后的人就扒开他的臀瓣凑上前，热气喷在他最私密的穴口：“你不是不会口交吗？我教你舌头怎么动。”  
　　白敬亭撩起碍事儿的白衬衫，扒开肉感的臀，呼吸喷在小穴上，却不着急直奔主题，反而一口一口啃在魏大勋尚且完好的一半臀肉，又痒又痛刺激得魏大勋软了腿，全身的重力压在紧紧贴着门板的上半身。白敬亭浅尝辄止地勾人，待到魏大勋禁不住小幅度地扭腰才吻上穴口，灵活的舌头搅动空虚的小穴，湿滑的触感让魏大勋呻吟出声，粗糙的舌苔刮得后穴一收一缩，手指还有一下没一下地戳弄，眼睛紧紧盯着那淫穴不愿意错过任何一下诱人的蠕动。  
　　“啊……”魏大勋眼前蒙上了雾气，也不知是爽得还是气得眼眶发红，徒劳地抓挠光滑的门板。  
　　白敬亭撤开舌头，三只手指轻轻松松就送进了甬道，他把没入后穴的三只手指打开，那小穴就被撑出个小口供人观赏，白敬亭凑近，淫靡地用舌头舔弄，手指也不时合拢张开，却又不直接刺激穴里最敏感的那点，直给人逼得浪叫着扭腰。  
　　妈的，该死的白敬亭，气得老子肺叶子疼。  
　　刁难他，刮他车，天天骂他变态，还把他按在厕所里操。  
　　操他就算了，还羞辱他。  
　　白敬亭，你给我等着。  
　　魏大勋气得浑身发抖，可身后的快感却容不得他忽视，身体深处的麻痒也更甚，他忍不住向后胡乱抓白敬亭握住他胯骨的手：“白、白敬亭……”  
　　身后的男人轻笑一声站起身，强势地拽过魏大勋的双手从后边扣住手腕，把挂在对方臂弯的白衬衫缠了几圈绑住那人的手腕，魏大勋这回彻底任人摆布，侧着脸被紧紧压在门板上，身下高高翘起，只有手抓着白敬亭的小臂获取安全感。  
　　白敬亭身下的炙热在魏大勋的臀缝一下下磨蹭：“求我。”  
　　魏大勋听出了白敬亭语气里的忍耐，暗骂这人真是个恶趣味的死傲娇，可身后的空虚容不得他考虑自尊，当下也不管脸面了，嗲着嗓子叫出声：“求你——操我——”  
　　硕大的柱状体瞬间撞开收缩的小穴直达深处，白敬亭一个毫不留情的顶胯直接整根没入，痛得魏大勋狠狠抓破了白敬亭的小臂骂出声：“操！你他妈轻点，我不是女人！”  
　　那甬道不是生来就被进入的，被错误使用的地方遭到粗暴对待自然是不好受。  
　　白敬亭被紧致的甬道夹得脊背发麻，强忍着活动的欲望伸手探到魏大勋身前，刚刚还很精神的小东西果然无精打采地萎了下去，他撸动着魏大勋身前的欲望，有些抱歉地舔弄魏大勋小巧圆润的耳垂。  
　　敏感点被人玩弄，没过多久魏大勋就又性致昂扬起来，他踮着脚尖摇晃臀部，引诱地收缩甬道，颤巍巍地开口：“可、可以了……”  
　　白敬亭憋得够呛，偏偏那妖精又不知死活地勾引，他再也压抑不住，用力握住魏大勋的腰从身后大开大合地操弄起来。  
　　他还记得那日看到魏大勋做爱的场景，白敬亭偏执地想要覆盖住那人在魏大勋身上留下的一切痕迹，他顺着魏大勋的脊背吻下去，仿佛这样就能把这人盖上戳据为己有。  
　　白敬亭大汗淋漓地顶胯，九浅一深向来好用，操得魏大勋抖着膝盖胡言乱语，直叫“好老公”之类的淫语，勾得白敬亭脑袋更热。  
　　他戳到某个地方，明显感觉到魏大勋一下塌了腰却又忍不住往前窜，白敬亭意识到这可能就是传说中男人藏在后穴里的前列腺，连忙瞄准那里一下一下狠狠操弄。  
　　魏大勋身前被握着撸动，身后被毫不留情直捣花心，爽得眼前发白，手指受不住地抓白敬亭的小臂，胡乱地叫床，根本顾不上声音是否高昂会不会被外面的人听到。  
　　白敬亭感觉到魏大勋的腿打颤得更厉害，用膝盖抵住那人细嫩的大腿，扣着人的腰恨不得把囊袋塞进去一样做最后冲刺。  
　　“白、白……！”魏大勋被操得喊不出完整句子，只能一声一声叫掌握他的人的姓氏，终于全身发抖地达到了激烈的高潮，一股一股的精液喷溅在干净的门板上，后穴也不停收缩，软肉蠕动着讨好般吸吮挤压那根让他欲仙欲死的东西，夹得白敬亭也埋在里面射了出来。  
　　魏大勋瞬间软了腿眼看就要摔倒，白敬亭连忙一把捞起来，解开手腕的束缚把人转过来。魏大勋无力地趴在白敬亭肩膀上，恨恨地埋怨：“你他妈的竟然没戴套。”  
　　“我干净得很，我都没怕你不干净。”白敬亭意犹未尽地啃吻魏大勋修长的下颌线，刻意打趣，“你还怕怀孕？”  
　　“你才不干净。”魏大勋咬碎了一口白牙，“像怀孕了你负责似的。”  
　　“嗯，我负责。”白敬亭一下一下顺着脖子吻到耳朵、脸颊，与魏大勋耳鬓厮磨，“给我生个孩子？”  
　　“安胎费给我打过来吧，低于500万不行。”魏大勋累得半眯眼睛，也不想管白敬亭过于温柔的吻，却不忘嘴炮。  
　　“这么贵啊，那我得多来几次，不然亏了。”白敬亭本来就没尝够这人的滋味儿，这下更是顺坡下驴又把魏大勋抱到马桶上，他脱掉魏大勋皱巴巴的衬衫，这下只有领带挂在脖子上，身上遍布红痕和白浊，色情得让人害羞。  
　　“白敬亭！你够了——别——啊嗯……”  
　　再一次被人顶进去的时候，魏大勋抓着白敬亭的后背胡思乱想：怎么就发展成这样了呢？  
　　“还有心思分心？”  
　　恶劣的顶弄让魏大勋再也无法顾及其他，只能盘着白敬亭的腰抓着人的后背承受、尖叫。  
　　“呜——”  
　　  
　　办公室的组员们打死也想不到，他们不知所踪的组长正在“维修中”的男厕所里被他最讨厌的客户操哭了。


End file.
